This Is Our Secret
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Saat keputus asaan mendatangi Robin, ia berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi, seorang pria berambut hijau datang, dan menyelamatkannya. Bagaimana kisahnya? Check It Out.. RnR,please :D


Senja itu, disaat matahari akan tenggelam dan berwarna Kuning kemerahan, Tampaklah seorang gadis berambut hitam raven sedang duduk di pinggir danau. Hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut gadis itu berkibar mengikuti arah angin (Emangnya bendera?). Merasakan suasana senja yang mendamaikan perasaannya, gadis itu memeluk lututnya erat dan menaruh kepalanya ke atas lutut. Matanya yang sayu menatap hamparan rerumputan luas di sampingnya. Suara jangkrik dan binatang tepi danau lainnya terdengar begitu indah. Selintas, gadis itu tersenyum pahit, dan seiring dengan itu, tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi pipinya.

" Kenapa… Kenapa harus dengan sahabatku sendiri? " Lirih gadis itu

**.**

Setelah selesai tawuran dengan anak sekolah lain, tampaklah seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragamnya yang sudah berantakan berjalan gontai menyusuri jalanan kecil yang menuju ke villanya. Sekujur tubuhnya mendapat begitu banyak luka yang mengambang, terlebih lagi di bagian dada sampai perutnya (Tapi nggak keliatan karena make baju). Kaos putih yang tadinya menjadi baju dalam seragamnyapun kini terlihat kumal dan dipenuhi darah. Walaupun sudah mendapati tubuh sesekarat itu, namun pemuda itu masih tampak bertenaga untuk berjalan santai ke Villanya yang terletak begitu jauh dari kebisingan kota.

" Ukh~ awas saja si Mihawk itu! Aku akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti! " Omelnya sembari memperbaiki letak ke-3 buah pedangnya yang tergayut di panggulnya.

Sekilas, sinar matahari senja (yang disebut Sunset pun) menyilaukan mata pemuda itu, sontak ia menoleh pada sumber datangnya sunset, yang mana berasal dari arah kanannya (tepatnya di seberang danau jalanan itu).

" Wah wah wah… tidak kusangka ternyata pemandangan di sini bagus juga! Padahal udah sebulan tinggal di sini! Eh.. ternyata ada cewek cantik! Nggak biasanya ada orang senja-senja begini di sini! " Ucap pemuda itu garuk-garuk kepala saat menyadari ada seorang perempuan di dekat danau itu.

Pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Zoro itu seolah terbuai akan pesona perempuan itu, tanpa sadar, ia telah memperhatikan perempuan itu cukup lama. Sampai saat itu, perempuan itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri danau. Zoro yang awalnya menyangka perempuan itu hanya akan bermain air saja akhirnya segera mengambil langkah seribu saat menyadari perempuan itu akan segera melompat ke danau nan terkenal akan tiada tepian itu (Danaunya langsung dalam kayak sumur).

" HENTIKANN! HEIIIIII! STOOOPPPP! " Teriak Zoro panic dan berlari sekuat tenaga guna menghentikan aksi (konyol) perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu terbelalak kaget dan menoleh ke sumber suara, menyadari pemuda itu akan menggagalkan rencananya, ia pun segera meloncat ke danau. Zoro terbelalak kaget, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya, dan tanpa blablabla saat telah sampai di pinggir danau itu, Zoropun langsung melompat (ke danau) tanpa pikir panjang.

Zoro berenang menyusuri air danau nan begitu dingin seolah menusuk ke jantungnya, tapi ia tetap gigih mencari perempuan tadi. Tanpa sadar, luka yang di dada Zoropun semakin melebar, tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit itu, karena air danau yang dingin telah memati rasakan tubuhnya.

" Sial… dimana dia? " Batin Zoro mencari keberadaan perempuan tsb di dalam air

Tiba-tiba, Zoropun melihat sebuah tubuh tanpa daya tergeletak di dasar danau. Walaupun terlihat samar, tapi Zoro yakin kalau itu adalah tubuh perempuan tadi. Dengan sigat, Zoropun berenang menghampiri perempuan itu. Ia mengangkat tubuh lemah perempuan itu, lalu membawanya berenang ke permukaan laut.

" BHUAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HAH..HAH..HAH… "

Zoro yang hampir kehabisan udara berusaha mengatur nafasnya, setelah agak redaan, Zoropun berenang ke tepian sembari membawa tubuh perempuan tadi.

BRUKK

Zoro berhasil menaikkan tubuh perempuan tadi ke atas tanah, ia pun ikut naik.

" AKH! "

Tiba-tiba Zoro mengerang saat merasakan lukanya mulai menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menekan luka besar didadanya itu, lalu menahan napas dan menghampiri perempuan tadi. Ia menatap perempuan itu lekat-lekat (Dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala), kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya ke dada perempuan itu. Walau ragu, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri memompa dada perempuan itu. Karena tidak berhasil dengan memompa, iapun memutuskan untuk memberi nafas buatan. Ia membuka mulut perempuan itu dan memberikan nafas buatan padanya. Sampai saat itu, setelah 2 kali memberi nafas buatan,

Uhuk Uhuk

Perempuan itu terbatuk-batuk, Zoro menghela nafas lega. Ia terduduk di tanah, lalu menatap perempuan itu dengan pandangan bahagia.

" Syukurlah! " Batinnya

Perempuan itu membuka matanya pelan, berusaha menetralkan kepalanya yang pusing, perempuan itupun bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan terkadang memicingkan matanya guna menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. Seolah merasa diacuhkan, Zoro yang duduk di belakang perempuan itu berdehem, Perempuan itu kaget dan segera berbalik.

" Kau? " Ucapnya kaget menyadari Zoro adalah orang yang akan menggagalkan misinya tadi.

" Kenapa? Kaget ya? Kalau mau bunuh diri jangan di danau ini dong! Kau hanya akan mengotori danau seindah ini dengan darah konyolmu itu! " Ujar Zoro kesal

Perempuan itu hanya diam menunduk,

" Kenapa? Apa kau mau berterimakasih karena telah ku selamatkan? " Tanya Zoro sombong

" Brengsek… " Desis Perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Zoro.

Zoro terbelalak shock,

" SIALLL! KENAPA KAU MENYELAMATKANKU? KENAPA TIDAK MEMBIARKAN AKU MATI SAJA? KENAPA? " Teriak perempuan itu membahana

Zoro makin kaget dan tak bisa bicara,

" Kenapa….? Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah akan mati… hiks.. " Lirih perempuan itu tertunduk membersihkan air matanya.

Zoro hanya bisa diam menatap pemandangan saat itu, rasa iba dan menyesal berbaur menyelimuti dirinya. Sedangkan perempuan tadi, masih menangis tanpa henti di depannya.

GREBB

Tiba-tiba Zoro memeluk tubuh rapuh perempuan itu. Sang perempuan kaget dan menghentikan tangisnya.

" Walau hanya pertama kali bertemu, tapi aku rasa aku harus melindungimu! Baiklah… kupinjamkan dadaku hanya untuk hari ini.. menangislah sekencangnya.. karena aku akan menemanimu! " Ucap Zoro lembut yang berhasil membuat perasaan perempuan itu tentram.

" A..apa?.. " Desis perempuan itu hendak menangis

Zoro tersenyum, lalu ia menenggelamkan kepala perempuan itu ke dadanya. Dan saat itupun si perempuan menangis sekencangnya dipelukan Zoro.

TIME SKIP…..

Setelah mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya, Si perempuan melepaskan pelukannya dari Zoro, lalu ia membersihkan air matanya.

" Sungguh terima kasih padamu! " Ucapnya tersenyum kepada Zoro

" Ya.. jangan sungkan! O ya.. perkenalkan, aku Roronoa Zoro, panggil saja Zoro! Siapa namamu? " Tanya Zoro penasaran

" Robin… Nico Robin…. "

**END**


End file.
